wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightleaf
Work in progress! Do not steal! Nightleaf is a male Night/Rain hybrid, gifted with the power of mind reading. After reading everyone's opinions on him, Nightleaf accidentally killed 2 dragons in The Rainforest Kingdom. A smart, boring hybrid with shame under his scales, he might not be the best dragon to be acquaintances with. Appearance Nightleaf has bright green eyes with a teardrop silver scale under them. His teeth are like a NightWings, but sharp and long. His purple snout is on top on a pure black face. He has black and purple frills right above his ears. Nightleaf's horns are like a NightWings, but more curvier. His light purple underbelly is covered by darker scales with silver spots. Over that is royal blue scales. A dark purple spine starts from his head to the tip of his tail. His wings are ginormous, taking up most of the room sometimes. His left leg was melted, giving him a disintegrating look in his leg. Nightleaf has the tail of a RainWing. Powers Being a Rain/Night hybrid, Nightleaf can't spit fire. Instead, he can spit venom from his mouth, due to having no fangs. He can change his scales to match his surroundings, or his emotions. Like some other RainWings, Nightleaf can't change his scales on his own. Due to being born under one full moon, Nightleaf earned the power of reading minds. Nightleaf can't control this, and is commonly yelled at in his mind with thoughts from other dragons. His dark scales allow him to disappear in the shadows, and sometimes blend in at night. Skills Nightleaf is a skilled reader and speller. He can almost know anything and everything. Nightleaf, being half RainWing, is skilled at tree gliding and using sleep darts. He can identity almost any tree or plant in the entire rainforest. Nightleaf is good at keeping secrets (probably because he has so many). Weaknesses Nightleaf is somewhat anti social. He doesn't make much friends, and is sort of lonely. This leads to his common weakness: not having anyone by his side. Nightleaf can be very cold (more explained in history). He also limps, due to his melted and destroyed leg. History Nightleaf was born to an unamed RainWing female and a NightWing male. Soon after his hatching, his parents left the Rainforest Kingdom for unknown reasons. Becuase he has no protection or anyone to love him, Nightleaf became a lonely person, afraid anyone would bully him. To keep him company, Nightleaf read plenty of scrolls and wanted to learn about the world. Ever since he hatched, Nightleaf would hear strange noises in his mind. This drove him crazy, and screamed in the village one day out of insanity. Since some people forgot he existed due to his quiet life, they were surprised Nightleaf had talked. They started whispering things, and Nightleaf ran far into the forest. Soon, he hid behind a stump. A few dragons had heard his loud scream, and they whispered as a black flash flew in front of them. In their mind, they said strange things about Nightleaf, wondering if he was even a real dragon. Confused and a bit angry, Nightleaf confronted them, repeating the words he heard in his mind. The dragons were shocked, since they said that in their mind. Nightleaf quickly found out his ability: reading minds. The dragons were confused, and tried to not think Nightleaf was there, due to his quiet nature. Nightleaf, angry and hurt, accidentially shot his venom at two of the dragons in the bloodstream. Just before the dragons died, they shot vemon at his left leg. Although permanently giving him a melting look in the leg, He relaised he has made a terrible mistake: he had killed two dragons who had done nothing wrong. Desperate to not get caught for his mistake, Nightleaf flew out of the Rainforest Kingdom. There was a problem: he didn't know where to go. Nightleaf's current location is unknown, but now he tries to find a new home, somewhere where they would accept dragons who had grown into outsiders. Personality Nightleaf is a...complicated dragon. On the outside, you see a small NightWing with a tendency to seem very boring. He uses high volcabulary, but doesn't talk much. He says simple sentences, but big words. However, Nightleaf is extremely shy, and doesn't come up to strangers much. When you do come up to him, she says simple words, like normal. He seems the same to everyone. Nightleaf makes up for this with his intelligence. He reads scrolls constantly, and knows a few advanced things. However, he keeps this knowledge to himself, and doesn't share his facts with other people. This is because he's afraid of giving away personal information, such as the fact that he feels one emotion, more clearly then any other: Guilt. Under all his flesh, shame lies within his scales. He consantly is very horrified, and hates murder. All around, he sees dying dragons, which remind him on his past. Nightleaf hates to talk about things that are personal, and is constantly scared of what some people think about him. This doesn't help with his mind reading, where he could read people's opinions. Nightleaf is very sensitive, and hurt easily. This also drives him from not having friends. However, this makes him easy to fight back, but easy to manipulate. This isn't common, however, (probably because no dragons ever come to him.) Gallery Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Disabled Characters